new chance
by sarutobihokage
Summary: Naruto is beaten in the town square by konoha ninja and it causes him to crack and unleash a thought forgotten bloodline. what if tsunade heard and came to take care of him? and som old shadow steps back into reality?Kushina's back! Naruxhina minato alive! Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**New chance**

A blonde boy and a raven haired girl walked through konoha, side by side talking about food and how clan life was. They were best friends. Naruto and Hinata. The only thing on Naruto's mind right now was 'how did _I_ get such a good friend. '

**Flash back no jutsu**

"Awe! Not again, I have no money! That means no ramen! My life is ruined!" a 5 year old Naruto over exaggerated as he started to have a mini-tantrum. He knew that Ayame and her father would give him Ramen free but he didn't want to abuse their kindness.

After a while of thrashing about Naruto turned around and headed, to his probably trashed, home to starve, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see a mob with 'fire thingies' and 'pointy metal sticks' but instead saw the most beautiful girl he saw in the entire world staring back at him.

"T-t-thank you f-f-for saving m-me t-this m-morning a-at the p-p-park, Naruto-kun," a tomato coloured Hinata thanked Naruto as she heard his belly rumble.

"Sorry Hinata It was my belly, I never had something to eat this morning," Naruto confessed to the now shocked girl.

Her response was not as expected. She reached into her backpack and… pulled out a cinnamon roll "t-this is the least I-I can do to thank you," she said as she handed it to him signalling him to eat it. As he took a bite of the succulent cinnamon, his face lit up "WOW this is amazing who made it!" Naruto whelped as he subconsciously jumped into Hinata's arms making her turn a new shade of red.

"I did Naruto-kun," she said not noticing her stutter was now gone. They spent the rest of the day talking about her amazing cooking and ended in the words "I will see you tomorrow… friend."

**Flash back KAI!**

They decided to go to Ichikaru ramen, the place they met, to eat. They didn't know how wrong their decision was…

**In Ichikaru after they ate**

"I'm stuffed! Are you finished Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked the raven. Over the years he developed saying Chan after her name, he thought it was for respect.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun, let's go," Hinata said to Naruto as he got up, only to be dragged into the middle of the road by a mysterious figure.

"Hinata! Get help!" Naruto yelled to his friend as the person dragged him to the village square.

**Council meeting**

"Now on to the mar- **CRASH**!" Sarutobi tried to say but was interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing a exhausted Hinata.

Hiashi was about to scold his daughter for interrupting a council meeting when she shouted out to the hokage "someone has just dragged Naruto into the village square! it looked like they was jonin!"

As soon as that was said, the whole council room ran to the village square in search of the 'the demon-brat' for some 'future tool' for others and 'Naruto' for the rest.

Sarutobi had the feeling that this was going to be a long day.

**With Naruto **

"So Kyuubi-brat, do you have any last words?" asked the masked jonin (not Kakashi) to the shaking 7 year old. He nodded and weakly said "Hinata,"

After the word that Naruto whispered to himself they proceeded to beat but he never cried, never. They left his prone body lying on the ground as they watched the ninja that brought him there get ready the final blow.

"DIE KYUUBI!" he screamed as he swung his blade at Naruto's neck just as the hokage arrived.

"Naruto! No!" Sarutobi screamed but suddenly time stopped for Naruto and suddenly it hit him. He was the Kyuubi! That is why everyone hated him. Why they attacked him. Why they forbid him to go near their children… his pain. Blood flew into the air. But it wasn't Naruto's.

"I-Impossible h-he c-can u-se…" Sarutobi babbled only to be interrupted by Danzo "Mokuton!"

A shield made of wood erupted around Naruto then, as if it was alive wrapped around the terrified jonin and squeezed him until he popped and the crowd got sprayed with his blood.

Then, as if it was magic, shot up into the air and split into about 100 pieces and went down like meteors and pierced his attackers until they died. Suddenly Naruto fainted from chakra exhaustion.

"This is not to be spread to anyone! Is that clear?" Sarutobi screamed at the witnesses only to find out they were gone.

He sweat dropped 'I knew it a long day.'

**A small pub in fire country**

"NO WAY! There is a new Mokuton user in Konoha and he killed 101 people with 1 jutsu, your joking he is going to be better than the nindaime!" the unaware drunk man screamed alerting everyone especially a blonde with a blue diamond in her forehead.

**So how do you like.**

**Someone gave me the idea through pm. He is Spanish so he told me to write it and I did. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ALL ABOUT IT!**


	2. meeting the fox, tasty surprise

**New chance**

"*YAWN* where am I, am I dead?" a tired Naruto exclaimed to nobody in particular. Our favourite blonde was lying in a sewer, eyes closed but surprisingly… not wet.

Getting up Naruto opened his eyes and screamed "MY JUMPSUIT GOT WET!" not knowing that it never, actually got wet.

"**Naruto, walk straight and don't stop until you see a 'kanji' seal,**" a voice came from the alley Naruto was in.

Being the usually 7 year old Naruto followed the deep voice until he was at the kanji and bars.

"Is anybody there?" Naruto asked when at the corner of his eye he saw a small, fluffy and red fox.

"**Hi Kit I'm the- Let go of me!**" Kyuubi screamed at Naruto who was hugging him and saying "CUTE!"

Suddenly the fox suddenly got engulfed by red chakra, shot up into the air and the chakra surrounding it turned into fur. Suddenly 9 tails sprouted from its back and it said as it looked at Naruto with a deadly gleam "**don't call me cute! I'm Kurama the 9 tailed fox! I used to be part of the JUUBI! THE JUUBI!"**

Unexpectedly Naruto was suddenly hit with happiness "so I'm not the Kyuubi! Yah! I'm not a demon!"

Kyuubi started to be interested in the boy and said "**why would you think that you are me, demons are made of chakra, the people who attacked you would have went right through** **you like you wasn't there**."

"Makes sense but I was wondering who is the juubi?" asked Naruto.

"**It's too long to explain, let's talk about his master, the sage of six paths,**" Kyuubi said to Naruto who jumped up and down.

"I'm going to talk to a huge fox about the creator of ninjutsu!" he stopped when a huge paw smashed the ground around him.

"**Shut the hell up! Where should we start… ohh yeah, the sage of six paths was the creator of ninjutsu and when he was a chil-**" Kurama starts to say but was interrupted by Naruto saying "this is boring, get to the action!"

"**Your right, the beginning is boring so let's get to the interesting part, so you know that the old man had two children that started the senju and Uchiha clan,**" Kyuubi said receiving a nod from Naruto "**well he had a middle child which was hidden from the world, he received the sages 'body' and his 'spirituality' meaning he got the full version rinnengan, unlike the elder son who got the weaker version that dis-evolved into the sharingan, he trusted him with his whole heart but when the sage 'died' the middle son dropped into the shadows never to be seen again, I was searching for him when a descendent of the senju, Hashimaru used the Mokuton to restrain me and sealed me into his wife Mito Uzumaki who looked vaigly familiar, soon to be sealed into your mother, who I will tell you about after this story, then a descendant of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha madara ripped me out of your mother, 'killing' her in the process, and made me attack the leaf village using his sharingan, later your father sealed me into you hoping that you will be able to control my power and bring peace to the world but because you are too young to harness my power you have to wait, anything you want to ask?" **Asked the fox as it turned into its cute form.

Naruto sat for a moment and absorbed the information as he started to cry "*sob* so my dad *sob* is the yondaime and he only sealed *sob* you into me *sob* because he thought *sob* I can handle *sob* you, and my mother, Kushina never abandoned me?"Naruto said between sobs surprising Kyuubi.

"**Yes, you got it right. I knew your mom (obviously) and she would never leave you," **Kurama lied to the now happy blonde.

Getting up and rubbing his eyes Naruto said "I will bring peace in the world, just watch… dad."

"**You're waking up kit, I can talk to you using a mind link but don't tell anyone about the third son, only if they know about it already," **Kyuubi said as Naruto faded away casually.

**In the real world**

Fluttering his eyes Naruto got off his hospital bed and stretched his arms "how are you Naruto," Sarutobi asked from the corner of the room.

"I'm fine… jiji is the forth hokage really my dad?" asked Naruto, shocking Sarutobi.

"Yes Naruto, he is… but let's gets to more important matters, how long did you have the Mokuton?" Sarutobi asked.

"It activated yesterday when I got attacked, something inside of me cracked when he said I was the Kyuubi, but know I now that I am not the Kyuubi but is I was it wouldn't be so bad," replied Naruto.

"Naruto how did you find out that the yondaime was your father?" asked 'Sarutobi.'

"The Kyuubi told me, he kind and loving and cu- AHHH," before he could finish Sarutobi pinned him to the wall with a kunai started to choke him.

"DIE DEMON!"

**DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PM! PM!**


	3. slug prinncess

**New chance**

Tsunade senju, the best medic in the world and the granddaughter of the first and second hokage was now walking down konaha's main road towards the hokage tower to talk to him about a rumour of a boy who can use the Mokuton element just like granddad.

As she neared the hokage tower she heard a scream coming from the hokage's office. As she heard this she dashed, with chakra enhanced feet, towards her sensei's room 'you better be okay old man.'

**Hokage tower**

" W-w-why, ar-re y-you doing t-this t-to me, jiji?" Naruto asked as the old man drilled him with his old frail eyes.

"You want me to tell you why? Ok first, you made me become hokage again by being born, second you keep pulling pranks on me even with my old age and finally you killed my wife! That's the reason's that I finally found out the council was right, you need to die. Die right now demon-Uzumaki!" He screamed as he pushed Naruto harder into the wall and punching him in the belly causing him to spit out blood and loose air.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the door flung open revealing a red Tsunade with a chakra enhanced fist "let him go Sarutobi," she said making him scoff.

"Make me… baa-chan," he didn't know how much he would regret those words… if he could.

Running at speeds that even the juubi would be jealous at she ran at Sarutobi and sent a chakra enhanced punch right in his face. As soon as the punch made connection with his face the grip he had Naruto dropped and he was sent flying out of the hokage tower and across the village to the southern gate where he never moved.

'No one disrespects a descendant of the uzumaki _or else_' she thought as she turned to Naruto who was unconscious. She quickly picked him up and shunshined into the hospital and started to heal him. As she healed him her eyes widened. He was healing himself! 'Impossible! It must be a bloodline!' she thought as she turned Naruto over only to almost faint. 'OMG! It can't be you… Sarutobi said you were dead! He showed me your bod- what a minute that old fool! He lied to me so nobody could get in his way to get to Naruto!' she thought as she subconsciously started to release killer intent that caused Naruto to wake up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked breaking Tsunade out of her thought's. She calmly turned around and was about to say something when Naruto interrupted saying "Ohh I remember you you're the person that punched the old man. Your name was… baa-chan," Naruto stated making Tsunade go red.

"NO! My name is Tsunade! Tsunade senju! But you can call me kaa-san." Tsunade said to Naruto making him smile.

"You're adopting me. Okay! I'll go and get my stuff!" Naruto screamed as he created 5 cloned that went to him house to pack. 'He can use kage bunshin. Impressive."

"Naruto do you know anybody who used Mokuton in konoha recently?" Tsunade asked Naruto who replied simply "yes."

She asked "who?" and he replied "me,"

**In a hidden layer some where**

"Kabuto find me an uzumaki now! I want uzumaki blood! Give it to me!" He screamed to a panicking 'four eyed' man named Kabuto who ran into a room not used in more than 6 years.

'I need to find something fast… oh what's this,' Kabuto said as he picked up a container.

**Orochimaru pov**

Why didn't he have uzumaki blood.

Suddenly Kabuto ran into his room and presented him with a container with a blood seal on it. "What is this Kabuto?" Orochimaru said.

"Its what you wanted all your life… Uzumaki d.n.a,"

**Ohh no what will Orochimaru do now that he has uzumaki dna**


	4. old friend, explainations and clones

**New chance **

**3 years later **

Running at high speeds only a blonde blur could be seen. "Naruto get back here!" a tired Senju yelled at her son who when he saw her breakfast made an excuse that he was late to graduate. After awhile of trying Tsunade turned around and asked Shizune "Is my cooking that bad Shizune."

"No Tsunade-Chan not at all," Tsunade said as she sweat dropped frantically. Luckily Tsunade didn't see it.

"Thanks Shizune," Tsunade said.

"When are you planning to tell Naruto?" Shizune asked Tsunade who just looked away "you can't hide it from him forever Tsunade,"

"I know, im just waiting for the right time. Were you always this bad at Henge… Minato-kun?" Tsunade asked as 'Shizune' did the ram seal and a poof of smoke revealed Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Minato nodded and said "well… kind of… by the look on your face you want me to explain some things." Tsunade nodded.

"Well after I sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto..." Minato said with a guilty face, "...I only had some seconds to say goodbye to him while I was feeling my soul sucked by the Shinigami, I lost conscience... I-I d-died. After I... died, I wake up in a world ruled by the God of Death, it was the place were those fighters who sacrificed themselves for others or have a heroic death come after their deaths, I formed a team with Sakumo, Hizashi and the Hokages, I tried to recruit Akimichi Chouzu, my old team mate from my gennin days, but he already was in a group composed of Naras, Yamanakas and other Akimichis. Four years after the Uchiha massacre, one day the Shodaime and Nidaime disappeared and came back several minutes later with Sarutobi and a lot of Leaf ninjas... Orochimaru formed a new Village, Otogakure no Sato, to attack Konoha with the help of Sand after tricked them to join him. He used a forbidden jutsu Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to bring back to life the Shodaime and Nidaime as his slaves to kill him. He defeated them with the Shiki Fuujin dying in the process and coming back with them to the Kingdom. After that, I started to work in a seal to prevent that abominable jutsu to work with us, it was supposed to stop the reviving and mind control, however we didn't have any way to test it, so I didn't have any guarantee of it to work. The answer came five years later… Madara tried to use Edo Tensei to bring me back as a slave to defeat Naruto who was seventeen years old, the seal didn't stop the jutsu, however the jutsu resulted altered by the seal: instead of reviving me as an indestructible slave, it resurrected me as a mortal free man. I joined that adult Naruto in the battle against Madara to his surprise, obliging him to flee, I spend the next months with that adult Naruto, getting to know ourselves, he told me how his life was; after Jiraiya's death he was appointed as the next Toad Sage. That title and his heroic achievements for the village during his ninja career gave him the acknowledgement that he pursued all his life. The discovery that I was his father increased his popularity to the clouds, so Tsunade could appoint him as her future successor in a few years with almost no opposition… however Madara came back and used his Sharingan against me, then I used my own space-time jutsu to trying to escape of the vortex he created, I lost conscience, later, when I woke up, I was in one of the forests that surrounded Konoha, When I headed back to Konoha I realized that it was not same Konoha where I came back to life, your head was not in the Mountain, I realized that I came back in time far away from the battle with the Akatsuki, in despair, I wandered by the village concealing my self until I saw Shizune, I followed her and saw her enter this house so I henged into her locked her In the cellar and here I am now talking to you about the future that has already changed… Tsunade tell me did Sarutobi attack Naruto?" Minato asked after revealing a big thing. Tsunade could only nod.

"If you may no it was Madara, he put a genjutsu on Sarutobi and made him attack Naruto… Tsunade im finished," Minato said to Tsunade who has now fainted.

"Ok, I'm just going to chat to the hokage," Minato said as he teleported to the hokage's tower.

**In Wind country some where**

"Kukuku, finally Kabuto we did something better than getting a body, we MADE a Uzumaki through the Uzumaki blood I captured from Naruto Uzumaki, now I can con- what get back here with my Uzumaki!" Orochimaru screamed as a black and red blur busted through the wall next to him, stole the 'clone Naruto' and disappeared.

"Damn it!" 


End file.
